PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Bioinformatics is a key element of the overall systems biology program proposed for the Center for Translational Pediatric Research (CTPR) and is an essential component of the Research Projects proposed by the COBRE Project Leaders. The Systems Biology Bioinformatics Core will be a new core created to meet the research needs of the proposed COBRE Center. A team of five bioinformaticians will be assembled that have broad expertise in all research areas covered by the CTPR. The Systems Biology Bioinformatics Core will coordinate closely with the CTPR Proteomics and Genomics Cores to provide a one-of-a-kind systems biology approach for pediatric disease research. This coordinated core structure will allow bioinformatics to be integrated into a cross-disciplinary framework capable of supporting the entire range of technologies and expertise needed for an effective systems biology approach for clinical and basic research. Close interaction between the Systems Biology Bioinformatics Core and COBRE Center Project Leaders will also lead to new innovations in research that will benefit future COBRE investigators as well as the broader campus research community. Opportunities and training in systems biology bioinformatics will be provided by the Core Directors to CTPR members, the campus and researchers in Arkansas.